New Years Superlatives
Intro Since New Years resolutions are for noobs (no offense), I figured... why not do something a little less run-of-the-mill and a little more fun/creative? New Years superlatives! Here's how it works: basically, consider anyone you know, and think of what they are (human, duh). The only beginnings I've heard of are "most..." and "most likely to...", but I'm sure we can come up with more creative stuff than that. Just add your name and your list of superlatives, and we can all get a good laugh (and perhaps, for the people who they're aimed at, a good cry). Happy New Year, and enjoy! KittyNomsYou Most likely to build a death ray and kill all of us: ''Hermit/Parax '' Sexiest/most perverted admin: ''Jack Pistol'' Hairiest ass: ''Richard Goldvane'' Person who changed the most (not in a bad way) in 2012: ''John Breasly'' Most unlikely friend: ''Blake Stewart'' Sorest loser (love you :P) : ''Bill Plunderbones'' Greatest listener: ''Kate (imy D: )'' Person who I wanted to kill the most but who later proved a great friend: ''Albert Spark'' Most epically hilarious to watch: ''Captain Leon'' Hardest pokemon to catch: ''Lawrence Daggerpaine'' Most kick-ass blonde with a dude's name: ''Bobby Moon xD'' Craziest S.O.B.: ''All of the above :P'' Jeremiah Garland ' Biggest idiot of 2012: ' You all suck Johnathan Warsmythe Guy everyone hates: Me Ladies man: Old Man Disliked person: G-Man Oblivious person: Venables (is that how you spell it?) ''' '''Forgotten person: Keira Keira's lovers: Parax, Venables Best Admin: Stpehen maybe I will think over more....... ''' Blake Stewart '''Biggest badass: Sven Daggersteel Biggest whore: Squidly Diddly. Biggest gamer: Jack Pistol/John Breasly Biggest Rager: William Brawlmartin Biggest private parts: User: Blake Stewart's small penis (Yes. He came into chat -_-) Best friend: Gibbsgirl11 Person who should be an admin: John Breasly (lolyep) Worst admin(s): Katbluedog (Image hater) Stephan (Biggest fun cop) Best friends: Mallace and Garland (If they're not married) Biggest Cheater/Modder: G-man Biggest Ass: (If not me) Albert Spark (Jk) The guy everyone wants banned: "Le Le" Biggest British man: Joooooooohnny Goldtimbers. Jack Pistol *'Dirtiest mind:' Hooky *'Biggest gossip:' Jim Logan/Nults McKagan *'Most obnoxious: '''Svenny D/Parax *'Clown:' G-man. *'Most rockin' bod (Male): Sven (Sorry, Brawlmartin, you were my next choice =o) *'Most rockin' bod (Female): '''KittyNomsYou & Bobby Moon (O'Malley knows the truth!) *'Most unlikely couple: Mallace and a female *'Most sensitive: '''Sensitive D (Svenny) *'Luckiest:' Bill2222 *'Ultimate hipsta: Jeremiah "Guv" Garland #wasahipstabeforeitwascool-hipsta!# *'''Ultimate bro: David Dooda (the other name is too long, bro) *'Ultimate player:' Johnny Goldtimbers (he's still got it) *'Ultimate stalker: '''Blake Stewart *'Coolest username:' Anything with lots of X's, random upper and lower-case letters and the words "Ultimate" or "Jumper". *'SEXIEST THING ALIVE:' Jack Pistol *'Most modest: Jack Pistol *'Best athlete: '''lolnope *'Most paranoid: 'Captain Leon's ego *'Most gullible: 'Marc Cannonshot *'Admin's pet: Pencil, Nults, Keira Nobody *'Best lie: '"I killed a bear with a ballistic knife" ~ Jarod/"I am leaving the wiki and I do not care about it at all" ~ Pearson *'Most likely to be in the closet: '''Matthew Blastshot *'Most likely to become a nudist: Keira and Jim Logan (or a WWE wrestler, they are basically nude anyway) *'Best gamer: '''John Breasly *'Most likely to still be here in their 40s: 'Captaingoldvane2 (He will still be writing stories) *'Most likely to have many children: Keira Kinover-Mar (Who's yo daddy?) *'Person whose username is most likely their real name:' Captaingoldvane2 and Stpehen (please pronounce the "stp") *'Kitty most likely to nom you:' KittyNomsYou *'Most likely to be nommed by a kitty:' Jeremiah Garland (awwww yeaaaaaaah!) *'Brothority on everythinga gaming: '''Jim Brogan *'Best links: Parax *'''Best at coloring in the lines: John Breasly *'Best fashionista:' Jarod *'Best handwriting:' *'Celebrity look-alikes:' Parax (Denzel Washington), John Breasly (Steve Buscemi), Albert Spark (Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy), Gibbsgirl (Joshamee Gibbs), Captaingoldvane2 (Jarod Fogle before), Nults McKagan (Deadmau5), Jim Logan (Jim Logan) and Andrew Mallace (the plague). *That is all for now ;) Marc Cannonshot *'Future Antichrist' - Jack Goldwrecker. *'The person who will destroy the European Union' - . *'Most anime lover in the entire wiki' - Bill Plunderbones. *'Hottest Swedish monarch' - Gibbsgirl. *'Number one person to win in a debate' - Jeremiah Garland. *'Future Prime Minister of Britain '- Johnny Goldtimbers. *'The Ash Ketchem of the wiki '- Bill Plunderbones. *'Future Chancellor of Germany' - Blastshot. *'Future person to get a restraining order from their ex' - ? *'The person who does not have a life and is going to be alone forever' - *'The person who told me that diet soda helped wash away blood stains' - Billy Plunderbones. *'The dictator of the wiki' - Marc Cannonshot (Maybe...). *'Nerd of 2012' - How the heck should I know? I am surrounded by nerds... and the most annoying ones as well.... (Jk). *'King of the world' - John Breasly. *'Funniest person I know' - Svenny D. *'Friendliest person' - Jason EITC. *'Total war generals' - Jarod and Marc. *'Ugliest person I know' - . *'The dude with the sunglasses' - Albert Spark. *'Future Pixar employee' - Lawrence Daggerpaine. *'The man who will restore the British Empire in 2013' - Johnny Goldtimbers. *'Top British Generals' - Sven, Richard Venables, Jason Blademorgan, and Ishamel. *'Mr. Victorian' - Marc Cannonshot. Captaingoldvane2 *'Gayest - '''Matthew Blastshot *'Other type of gayest ( You'll NEVER KNOW! XD ) - G-man ( WHO IS GAYER!? The world may never know ) *'Needs to play Pirates Online ''MORE -''' Bill Plunderbones ( He's NEVER on! ) *'''Needs to play Pirates Online ''LESS - ''Lawrence Daggerpaine ( He's ALWAYS on! ) *'Best at Crafting Mines - '''Lawrence Daggerpaine *'Most likely to look exactly like their POTCO pirate - ' Chris Swordbones *'Most like Ron Weasely -''' John Breasly ( Character and appearance of course, not the name! ) *'Best user to go with bread - '''Jeremiah Garland ( Garlic ) *'Best user to eat on top of a dessert - KittyNomsYou ( Cherie ) *'Most Mainly Chest Hairs - '''Jack Pistol *'Least Manly Chest Hairs '- Blake Stewart *'Youngest user alive - 'Johnny Goldtimbers *'Most respectable user ever. Never talks about Blake Stewart and is always ''CALM ''in pvp. -Bill2222 *'User I'm most likely to murder - '''Jim Logan *'User I'm most likely to date - Captaingoldvane2''' *'User most likely to die in 2013 - ' *'''Most fun to fart on - '''KittyNomsYou/John Breasly MORE TO BE ADDED LATER!